Traditional fairlead blocks may include a suspension arrangement as depicted in FIGS. 1A and 1B. The block according to the embodiment in FIGS. 1A and 1B pivots around an eye in the figure shown as the upper element of the suspension system of the fairlead block. The pivoting block according to FIGS. 1A and 1B has its centre of rotation at an extreme end relative to the cable, this implies that the cable may be exposed to both sideways and vertical movement. This is in many situations a serious problem as smooth feeding and winding up of cables will be difficult, this is in particular the case in off shore situations onvessels.